


Sweet Revenge

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had messed with Louis all afternoon during their show and well Louis wanted revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my tumblr. The idea came because of well Liam constantly messing with Louis in the start of the TMH Tour.

Louis stood in the dressing room with a devilish smile on his face. He was going to get pay back on Liam oh yes he was. Liam had decided that during their third show of their Take Home Tour that he would mess with him. All during the matinee show he had done little things that he knew would eat at Louis. First he had managed to fake him out with a high five then proceeded to fake fight him. After that Liam had tried to nab his mic right before his solo and well Louis was in the mood for some revenge.

He had managed to convince the other three boys to persuade Liam to stop by the dressing room before heading back to the tour bus. They had another show in a few hours, which left Louis just enough time to get back at Liam. As he heard the familiar voices of Liam and Niall walking down the hall, Louis slipped behind the door. Hidden from sight he grinned as he heard Liam tell Niall he would see him on the bus then heard as the door open. As Liam stepped into the room, Louis appeared from behind the door and shut it, flipping the lock.

He saw Liam spun and with wide eyes ask, “What are you doing Lou?” Stepping forward, Louis ran his finger down Liam’s shirt and remarked, “Getting my revenge Li. You see you teased me all afternoon and I figured it was time I got what I deserved.” He smirked as Liam nervously swallowed and Louis fisted his hands into Liam’s shirt. Pulling the younger boy towards him he growled and crashed his lips onto Liam’s. He felt as Liam fought against him breaking the kiss and whining, “But Lou the others boys are waiting on us…” Smirking he growled, “No, their not. Their actually in on it.” He saw Liam register his words and Louis once again crashed his lips onto Liam’s.

This time Liam didn’t resist instead he kissed back hungrily. Louis smirked into the kiss and breaking it released Liam’s shirt and spoke, “Get undress I want to fuck you. Fuck you so hard you scream my name.” He watched as Liam nodded his head and Louis chewed his lip as his boyfriend began to tear away his clothes. As Liam slid down his briefs, Louis’s eyes zeroed in on Liam who was already hard. Chuckling he spoke, “Glad to know your already hard there Li.” With that Louis began undoing the buttons on his shirt and slid it off before working on his trousers. Finally they both stood there naked and Louis stalked towards Liam.

Placing his hands on Liam’s chest he hissed, “Suck my cock Li.” In an instant Liam was on his knees and Louis felt as Liam’s mouth wrapped around his hard on. Gripping Liam’s head, he forced the boy farther onto his cock and moaned as Liam hollowed his cheeks deep throating him. It only took Louis a few minutes to feel himself ready and he pulled Liam off of his cock and spat, “Go lay down on the couch.” He smirked as Liam jumped to his feet and did as he was told.

Approaching the younger boy, Louis slid himself onto the boy and straddled him. Running his fingers lightly against Liam’s cock he grinned as the boy moaned and Louis positioned himself to enter. Staring into Liam’s dark eyes, Louis gave only one thrust and plunged himself in Liam. He felt as Liam tightened around him in pain and Louis was glad when the boy finally relaxed around him. Smiling Louis began to pull in and out of Liam. He saw as Liam’s face twisted into pleasure and as Louis pounded harder into him he heard as Liam began to moan. Smirking he spat, “Say my name Li better yet scream it!” Thrusting hard into Liam he grinned in satisfaction as Liam cried out, “Fuck Louis fuck!!!” Thrusting harder into Liam, Louis knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he began to slow. He heard as Liam began to whine as Louis ran his fingers across the head of his cock.

Finally Louis wrapped his hard around it and began to move it up and down. Matching the pace with his thrusts he felt as Liam moaned and as Louis gave one final thrust into Liam he came. He felt as Liam tightened around him as he came and he felt as Liam’s come covered his hand. As Liam relaxed he pulled out and reaching up he shoved his hand into Liam’s face. He grinned, as Liam knew instantly what to do as he began to clean off Louis’s hand. As he finished, Louis leaned up and locking lips with Liam kissed him. The kiss was heated and passionate but soon they were jerked back to reality as a knock came at the door and Zayn spoke, “Boys time to wrap it up. Paul realized that you two weren’t on the bus and is about to send out a man hunt for you.”

Sighing, Louis watched Liam frown and Louis called out, “Thanks Zayn!” He smiled as he heard his friend mutter something before walking away. Climbing off of Liam, Louis snatched up their clothes and threw Liam’s at him. As Louis tugged on his clothes he watched Liam do the same. Finally the two checked themselves over and as Louis unlocked the door he spoke, “Better not tease me again.” He caught Liam’s smirk and Louis couldn’t help but lean up whispering, “Love you Li.” He watched the smirk disappear and Liam murmured, “Love you too Lou.” Flashing a smile at him they strolled out of the door and headed down the hallway. They waved to Paul as they passed him and they chuckled as Paul shook his head realizing exactly what the two had been doing. Louis smiled as Liam threw his arm around him as they walked back towards the bus.


End file.
